


Something Just For You

by hhsurrey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhsurrey/pseuds/hhsurrey
Summary: Byleth was clearing his mind as he walked the hallways of the imperial palace. Most of the house had gone quiet for the night, after an eventful if secretive day. He shook his head, smiling, as he was musing that his friend Edelgard was just installed as Emperor in such a simple, furtive ceremony. He had known the focus that was always in her eyes had been tending somewhere, and he might have even guessed this was one piece of a larger plan, but where she would take them next he wasn’t sure, and that excited him. Edelgard spent much of the day tending to matters on her own, while Byleth had alternately sat in thought, got to know her attendants over tea, and even spent some time planning lessons for the Black Eagle house. Edelgard had told him she’d like to see him again no matter how much later, though, as she had never slept well in this house.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Something Just For You

Byleth was clearing his mind as he walked the hallways of the imperial palace. Most of the house had gone quiet for the night, after an eventful if secretive day. He shook his head, smiling, as he was musing that his friend Edelgard was just installed as Emperor in such a simple, efficient ceremony. He had known the focus that was always in her eyes had been tending somewhere, and he might have even guessed this was one piece of a larger plan, but where she would take them next, he wasn’t sure, and that excited him. Edelgard spent much of the day tending to matters on her own, while Byleth had alternately sat in thought, got to know her attendants over tea, and even spent some time planning lessons for the Black Eagle house. Edelgard had told him she’d like to see him again no matter how much later, though, as she had never slept well in this house.

The air was cool but comfortable, and Byleth’s soft clothes flowed around him as he walked with some purpose. In his quarters, he had found a loose white shirt, some black silk pants that tied at the waist, and soft black leather slides; he liked how they looked, and he sensed Edelgard’s touch with these, as she knew he privately relished his rare moments out of heavy boots and armor. Most of the halls had the occasional taper candle to help the staff navigate, should the family need anything in the night. Edelgard’s long hallway was darkened, but the glow under her door grew brighter as Byleth approached. Inside he found a large room filled with light from dozens of pillar candles, some grouped near a grand posted bed covered in a deep red velvet quilt, many around a claw-footed bath just visible behind a screen, others on a desk with fine stationery and neatly organized correspondence and over a low wooden table that sat between several armchairs grouped near the fireplace.

The room was clearly in transition from the dainty furnishings the house had arranged for a young princess to the quarters of a young leader, developing her own taste. In particular, it was evident that Edelgard had chosen the dramatic tapestry depicting a Adrestian military victory at the head of her bed. A pure white bear skin that had been a gift from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus laid in front of a fire, too, and the fire gave off a mellow smoke. The room smelled faintly of the fire, frankincense, and the warm wax of the candles, and Edelgard sat brushing out her drying hair. She was wearing a silk robe, large pink and red peonies painted upon white silk that reached to her wrists and the tops of her feet; below that she wore a pure white dressing gown.

She peered up from her task and welcomed Byleth in, moving as though she might prepare something—a cup, a plate of sweets, a book—for him to sit and enjoy with her. Byleth told her not to mind him, if it was OK for him to prepare them some tea. Edelgard waved toward a credenza that held several crystal bottles of spirits but also a porcelain tea set with many canisters of different leaves. She offered that the one on the right was her favorite, and inside Byleth found a mix of black leaves and ribboned bergamot peel. He smiled, having finally found out her favorite, which of course he had not yet seen at any merchants’ stalls around the monastery. He had tried so many options when they met, at first weekly, but recently near daily, to discuss upcoming lessons and mission strategy for the Black Eagle house.

“It’s good with a spot of the whiskey next to it, too,” Edelgard added over her shoulder. Byleth laughed.

“It’s amusing to be making the emperor a hot toddy. I couldn’t have foreseen this.”

While Byleth prepared the tea, Edelgard braided her long, barely lavender hair. She set its tail against her right side, near her waist, and tied a black satin ribbon around it just as Byleth carried over a tray with the teapot and cup and saucer for each.

“You look like a girl with your hair down in a braid,” Byleth said. Edelgard smiled and gently protested, asking him to remember with whom he was speaking. “No, I like it,” Byleth continued. Most of the time, around anyone else, you look like… power. I try to remind myself how much you have worked to take that place in any room, despite being not much older than a girl. It’s nice to see you more simply, and see that you are still young, and human, my own dear companion as well as the new Emperor of Adrestia.”

Edelgard knew just what he meant and glowed in recognition. They had found themselves in an easy partnership over the year he had been a professor at the monastery. They inspired jealousy, but not suspicion, as they kept pace with each other across the monastery’s grounds, as animated when talking about combat skills and the Black Eagles’ strengths as when they would tell stories of their pasts, the sorts of people they had met, the sorts of dreams they had. The members of the academy generally held them in awe and found their relationship right, something to aspire to with their own dear friends and mentors.

“This cup of tea needs to be a toast,” Byleth said, raising his own cup. “What a wonder you are, Edelgard. I can see now that your plan was long in the making, and I wish you to be a great ruler. To you, El.”

Edelgard had been resting her head in one hand, but she raised her cup in response as she looked at Byleth intently, as though she was swearing him to a promise. “Sothis.”

Byleth’s eyes smiled at the sound of the name. Not long after he had torn through the sky in the battle in the sealed forest, returning from another realm with shining hair and green eyes, he had told Edelgard everything about his connection to the goddess. He confessed to her that he missed speaking with Sothis. Since she was now a part of their one soul, he didn’t get to hear her name as often since he did not have to address her to communicate with her. He asked Edelgard then if she would call him that, and he would brighten as she did so easily and often; he loved hearing it, in part as Byleth, the lifelong companion of Sothis, and in part as Sothis, who had just recently remembered her name and felt a parental joy when any humans called it in this age.

Edelgard asked Byleth to come over to her, and he looked down at her fondly as she stayed seated. She took his hand and kissed it, then held it against her face. Byleth knelt onto the dense white rug, reaching his other hand to her face as moved deftly toward her. Edelgard pressed a knee against his waist as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him closer, reaching across his broad back, and she held a hand against the nape of his neck as they kissed deeply. At a point, Byleth moved back slightly, wanting to look at Edelgard’s face. She looked back at him with intensity, passionate and also a bit stunned, unsure of what she might like to do next as there was so much. Byleth felt a new, pleasant pull within his chest, and he smiled broadly; Edelgard let out a short, joyful laugh as she saw how dazzling he looked with this rare expression. Byleth leaned in and pressed several light kisses against her neck, eventually kissing her ear just barely and whispering, “Could I do something just for you?”

Edelgard nodded her head against his, and then Byleth sat back onto his heels. He smoothed Edelgard’s dressing gown over her knees and across her hips, and he kissed the spray of freckles on her right hip before lifting her knee toward her chest, holding it against her as he brushed the highest part of her thigh, just at her hips, with his lips and tongue. Edelgard felt her back arch and rested her foot lightly on his shoulder as he continued. He teased her like this, hands and lips tracing, for a while before he moved one hand below her navel. He looked up at her and saw her eyes close in expectation before he reached his thumb between her legs, slowly circling the spot where he knew she’d feel the most pleasure. He let his fingers trail against her, introducing his touch before he reached one finger, then two inside. Byleth smiled and studied her, her breathing now thicker, a glow at her neck, as he hit a rhythm. She looked irresistible to him, and he sensed the space between his own legs, insistently hard, as he kissed her where his thumb had been.

Edelgard felt a warm pleasure spread throughout her body, from his lips, along her belly, to her chest as he kissed between her legs. Any thoughts she had were cleared from her mind as his touch took her entire focus. She gripped one arm of the chair and sank her shoulders back into it as he moved his tongue precisely around her, fingers still reaching in and out as his other arm held one of her thighs against him. She could sense how well attuned he was to the sound of her breathing, the occasional tilt in her hips or shudder across her stomach, and she was stunned at the pressure of his mouth when he could tell that she was ready for it. Her head tilted back, and she moaned when she wasn’t gasping for breath, Byleth’s lips not letting her go. A final high but muffled cry escaped her, and Byleth sat back slightly, hands pressed behind her hips and the warmth of his breath still near her as he let the moment last just a bit longer. As her breathing slowed, Byleth leaned back against his heels, brushing his lips against his wrist before looking up at Edelgard carefully. His face was peaceful, his eyes only gently searching, as he beheld Edelgard and waited for her to decide what would happen next. Edelgard’s eyes were wide and her pale cheeks beautifully flushed as she took his hand; she held it against her chest as she sighed, occasionally shivering, and she eventually raised it to her lips as it seemed her eyes were filling with tears. “My dear,” she said, directionless, into his fingers. Byleth saw a tear spill down one cheek before she glanced away, shy about it. “Would you look away from me for a moment, while we stay here?”

Byleth understood, and he held her hand as he shifted, now sitting with his back against her chair. His head leaned comfortably against her thigh, and her body trembled as she let herself weep. It was a second, deep relief to her as all the emotion that had been stirred up left her as she cried; Byleth knew easily that this meant something profound, and it comforted them both. He nuzzled and kissed her leg occasionally as she started to settle, stroking his hair. They stayed there in silence for awhile, gently fussing with each other, before Edelgard said, “I miss your darker hair, but I’ve been thinking that your new shining hair looks so fine.”

“I look more like you now,” Byleth teased, turning around to look at her once more and holding up her braid against his hair.

They spent a lot of the night talking, lounging and laughing with each other. They drank some whiskey without the tea, and Edelgard taught Byleth about the victory depicted on her tapestry while he staged the battle with chess pieces on her quilt. After nodding off a few times in her arms, Byleth mumbled that it might be more proper if he left. Edelgard protested, and as he had only made it as far as a couch near the fire, Byleth nodded and rolled onto it.

Eventually the morning was wearing past Edelgard’s typical early hour. One of the nearby guards came carefully down Edelgard’s hall to check whether she was alright, and when he peered in, he was surprised to see Byleth asleep on the couch, Edelgard’s silk robe across him like a blanket. Edelgard was awake, watching Byleth sleep from her desk with her pen still balanced in her hand. When she noticed the door was ajar she gently waved the guard away, as though to say that they would be up soon.

Edelgard knelt next to the couch and watched Byleth a while longer. She finally reached out a finger to touch his cheek, but he woke up just before her touch. He grinned and stretched a little, and Edelgard ruffled his hair. She told him that she would finish up a bit of correspondence before they needed to leave for Garreg Mach in an hour, so she would grant him leave. She turned away before hearing any answer, but Byleth caught her wrist and protested. Edelgard looked back at him, ready to scold, but once they made eye contact, Byleth grinned and whirled her on top of him, hands around her hips. “I don’t want to leave yet,” Byleth whined, though smiling, and Edelgard’s heart melted at seeing one more new side of him. As she thought more about it, she didn’t want to leave for the world outside yet, either.

“What’s gotten into you? That was positively cute,” Edelgard teased.

“You,” Byleth pouted, but his eyes were smiling. “Stay here with me for a bit longer. Make it your first act as Emperor.”

Edelgard gestured to her desk, which had a tidy pile of letters on it. “I’ve already done several acts as Emperor, though.”

“Then we’d better make it many acts here together, to be fair. Just for this morning, let me command it. Then I’ll follow you forever.”

Edelgard knew it would be so. She smiled, and began to unpin her hair.


End file.
